


[podfic] Altered Value

by yikesola



Series: podfic [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, phil is not allergic to cats in this au bc i make the rules, regular jobs au, used bookstore AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: “You coming with me?” Dan asks. Phil still has half his coffee left, but no interest in drinking it alone. Besides, he knows the other folks who work at the bookstore wouldn’t care if he hung around there the rest of the day or not.An au fic about used books and wanting to spend all your time with someone.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: podfic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] Altered Value

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Altered Value](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928478) by [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola). 



> Recorded after a real good cry over waveydnp's lovely [moodboard](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/616317768509374465).

**Length—** 22:34  
**Stream/Download** mp3 via [Google Drive](http://drive.google.com/file/d/1TrOgWUEYr2X6t9uxfIiWgUfYHbAw1XZ0/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading-- come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/616319937894580224/podfic-altered-value) !  
> And, if you were curious, here is the [poetry book](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/180972011954/heres-a-fun-bonus-feature-re-my-latest-fic) Phil finds.


End file.
